Long Lived Xander
by stcobb
Summary: In response to a challenge posted on . BtVS/HL XOver Xander, Faith, DM, M, J. Xander/Faith eventually. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

In response to the following challenge on www.seventh-dimension.org  
  
Challenge: BtVS/HtS crossover- Wednesday, January 15th 2003 - 07:20:07 PM  
  
*Xander during the road trip ends up working at the Joe's bar to buy a new car when the old one break down.  
  
*Thanks to his time as a slayerette he notice something strange but can't put a finger on it.  
  
*He and Ritchie become friends.  
  
*Back to LA someone tries to kill Faith (who is still in the prison) but she escapes. Guards are killed and she is believed guilty.  
  
*She Run and ends up in the Joes bar.  
  
*Xander decide to help her.  
  
*they investigate and found out a prophecy about a Slayer and an young immortal (Xander)that would receive a power of some sort.  
  
*Slayers Watchers wants Faith dead so they could have a new Slayer that they could control and with that control the power.  
  
BONUS POINTS:  
  
*Faith/Xander romance  
  
*Methos thinking that Xander and Richie are together and don't like it.  
  
*A little Amanda to mess things up. More than they already are.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. HL belongs to Rysher and DPP Productions, Joss owns Buffy. Back off!!!  
  
Long Lived Xander Chapter 1  
  
------  
  
It was three weeks after he had left the woman he thought he loved at the altar. She hated him now but somehow he didn't hate himself. What is this thing called love anyway? How fine a line there can be between love and hate.  
  
*Hell*, Xander thought.  
  
"Maybe we deserved it," he mused angrily.  
  
Xander looked up and saw the city limits sign for Seacouver, Washington. He continued to drive for a few minutes and followed the road signs to a motel. Across the street he could see a bright neon sign that read "Joe's."  
  
"Good a place as any, Xandman," he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Scanning for any un-dead nightlife he parked his car and got out. Xander went to the office and pre-paid for a room for a week. Grimacing as he flipped on the light in his dingy room, he shrugged. He had actually been in worse places.  
  
Joe Dawson, sole proprietor of his bar, looked up to see the door open and a young dark headed man walk in. The kid, as he thought of him, tiredly walked to the bar and sat down.  
  
"Beer, please," he said.  
  
"Gotta see some ID first, kid," Joe said lightly. Joe checked the offered card and drew up the dark brew, satisfied. "You need anything, the name's Joe. And that's Mike over there," he said pointing as he sat down on his stool at the end of the bar.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said gratefully.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the night clerk of the motel across the street walked in. Seeing Xander at the bar he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey buddy, I got some bad news for you," he said nervously.  
  
----------------  
  
Xander stared in disbelief at his car. The car was totaled. It was unbelievable that the main sign for the motel had just fallen on his car. And bounced. Then caught on fire. Which of course led to the eventual burning down of the section of the motel where Xander had been staying; he and all his belongings except his wallet and the clothes he was wearing.  
  
Muttering under his breath at the Powers That Be, Xander walked slowly back to Joe's.  
  
Xander walked in past Joe, who was standing at the door, shaking his head, watching the fire trucks leave the parking lot across the street.  
  
"Hey kid, I think I need a new bartender. You interested?" Joe asked hobbling back inside.  
  
Xander looked up with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sure," he said and for the first time in the day, he relaxed.  
  
--------------  
  
Two nights later, Xander was wiping down the bar when the door opened and a man walked in. The man greeted Joe, who replied in turn, hobbling to the bar to draw up a beer for the man.  
  
Xander looked him over as he usually did anyone he didn't know and then something hit him. The man appeared to be young, with close cut hair and a lanky build. Nothing was unusual about that. It was something about the way the man sat and the fact that his coat wasn't on the rack at the door. The coat seemed to be weighted on the left side.  
  
Something was out of place. As the night wore on, Xander suddenly noticed the man called Adam stiffen and turn to watch the door. Xander glanced at the door and no one was there. Confused, he glanced back at Adam who continued to watch the door then relax. Hearing the door open, a tall, dark-haired man walked in and seemed to relax some when his eyes landed on Adam. The man glanced at Xander and then sat down at a table.  
  
*Man, that was odd. And that dude gives me the chills,* Xander thought.  
  
Adam looked up at Xander and said, "He wants Glenmorangie, on the rocks."  
  
Xander just shrugged and poured the drink. He walked around the bar and put it on the table in front of the heavily built man.  
  
The man looked up at him for a moment and held Xander's gaze.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new bartender Joe was telling me about. My name's Duncan MacLeod," he said offering his hand.  
  
Xander shook it and replied, "I'm Xander, if you need anything. Nice to meet you."  
  
Xander picked up an empty glass off a table as he went back to the bar. Dumping out the glass and putting it into the sink gave him a chance to glance in the mirror at the two men behind him. The one called Adam had moved to the table with MacLeod and the two were in close discussion. He shrugged and went back to his work.  
  
"MacLeod, he is going to be one of us and I don't think I can handle a student right now," Adam said to his Scottish friend.  
  
"Aye, I know" Duncan replied. "He seems to be observing his surroundings and paying attention to what's between the lines. From what Joe tells me, the kid comes from Sunnydale, California, the Hellmouth. It explains his watchfulness and his careful manner. Plus he checked out clean and Joe says he's a hard worker. I'll take care of it," he added.  
  
Adam nodded. In hindsight, this would probably be a good time for MacLeod to take on a new student. He watched his friend out of the corner of his eye while sipping at his beer. MacLeod had too much to think about after killing Richie then Connor, that business with Kell and his former wife, Kate, betraying him. Kate, he mused, deserved the punishment she got. Amanda had toyed with her across three continents before finally killing her for what she had done to her sometimes lover and all-the-time friend. A new student would be good for MacLeod.  
  
In light of things, Adam decided to stick around for a while. After all, it wasn't every day a pre-Immortal from the Hellmouth showed up. Odds were, Xander knew about the "nightlife" that most people thought was just a fairytale, not something that was actually lurking about waiting to rip you to shreds for no logical reason  
  
*This could get to be interesting* he mused with a small smile in his eyes.  
  
*** Well, it's my first fic in a while. I do love a good Highlander/BtVS crossover. I liked this challenge and here we are. I hope you enjoy this and we shall see how this one plays out. Reviews are good!!! Thanks!!! 


	2. LLX Ch 2

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, go away!  Ni!!!!

Sorry about the delay, as I have been reading too much fanfic lately to write my own.  On with the show!!!

Long Lived Xander Chapter 2

----

Faith opened her eyes to the noise of the guard from Nazi hell walking down the corridor.  She groaned as she swung her feet to the floor and stood waiting for her inevitable abuse.  The brutish female guard stopped in front of her cell then unlocked the door.

"Hello there Faith," she greeted, licking her lips.

"What do you want now you piece of human garbage?  More fun at the expense of the taxpayer?" Faith replied sarcastically, crossing her arms and tensing up for the taser blast that was sure to come.

"Sorry, not tonight darling," the guard said, her stance dropping a bit.  "You're being released by special order of the governor."

Faith just stared.

---

Faith walked out of the gate of her former prison and looked around for whoever had sprung her.  Seeing no one, she started walking, trying to figure out what to do now.  Her bad girl days were far behind her as the years in prison helped her to get that out of her system.

Faith stopped and turned around, scanning the area.  She was being followed.  Faith spun around and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Hello Faith"

"It was you?," she yelled furiously.  "I don't work for you Watchers, not anymore."

Spike headed north to the biggest seaport near LA.  West was his eventual direction, as Africa was his destination.  He had finally found someone to deactivate the chip for cash.  He was free from the pain, but he needed an edge on the Slayer.  He trudged along, away from his broken down car muttering curses at his rejection by Buffy.  Spike suddenly perked up.  He smelled blood.

Hearing voices at the end of his vampiric range he started his stalk.  Closer he came to the people under the streetlight and then he stopped and listened.  He knew that voice.

*Quentin bloody Travers, that bloody Watcher who bolloxed up Buffy's life when she was trying to deal with Glory, * Spike thought.  He grinned; he was going to get some revenge and food at the same time.

"I am afraid you have no choice my young friend, we own you now," Travers said with a smirk.  "Sex sells in the demon community and you are strong enough to take it but not strong enough to fight these demons.  Such a fitting punishment for one such as you," he said with a leer.

"Bite me, I will not do anything for you.  I am on my own now.  The Powers That Be released me with your cash and you have nothing on me," Faith retorted.  Realizing he was stalling until help arrived, she was about to walk away when she felt something watching.

Creeping up on the two people arguing vehemently Spike stopped when the dark-haired girl suddenly stopped arguing and pulled out a stake.  She began looking around in the shadows for what she sensed was there.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike whispered to himself and turned to run.  At that moment, he heard a twig snap and he saw another vampire step out from the shadows across the street from them.

Faith launched into an attack on the vampire and Spike, seeing his chance grabbed the Watcher and pulled him into the shadows.  Spike sank his teeth into the man, relishing the lack of pain and drained him dry in a matter of moments.  Satisfied with his revenge he moved a few yards away and turned to the other scene being played out.

Watching closely, he watched what obviously was a Slayer, destroy the young fledgling across the street with great skill.

*Hell, I can take her.  I'll have her blood and then I will be strong enough to take Buffy down,* Spike thought.

"Hey girlie," he called out cockily.  "Let's dance"

He rushed her and stopped short to jab with a right.  Faith easily blocked it and kneed him in the stomach.  Thus, the dance started without abandon.  He punched and kicked while she blocked and returned the favor.  They circled around each other until Faith finally saw her opening.  The bleach blond vampire didn't guard his left very well.  Feinting to his right with a kick she allowed him to grab her leg and hold it under his arm.  Suddenly she dropped to the ground and swung toward his legs, pulling him in closer and over her body by combination of her weight and strength.  Spike flipped over his head and landed on his back.  Grimacing with pain he started to sit up when he felt the stake enter his heart.

Brushing the dust off her clothes, Faith looked around for any more vampires.  Then she remembered the nasty little Watcher that had her released and her record expunged.  She looked across the street and saw a leg sticking out into the halo the streetlight provided.

"Damn, but that does solve a problem" Faith quipped and walked toward the sound of the highway.

---

Ok, I hate Spike, I admit it.  Next chapter we get Faith and Xander in the same city.  I hope you enjoy what I am about to do.  It should be interesting.


	3. LLX Ch 3

Long Lived Xander ---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---  
  
Xander walked into Joe's for his shift behind the polished mahogany bar. As usual it had already been lovingly wiped down by Joe. The polished wood gleamed with a deep red and brown hue which filled Xander with a warmth of longing for a home. Xander took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.  
  
*Damn, but I love the smell of good cigars* he thought.  
  
Xander sat down behind the bar on the provided stool and waited for his first customer of the day. He had been here for two months and had decided to stay. The town was attractive to him with all its quaint homey feel. The people were nice, the streets were clean except for the Zone, but that was being restored by Duncan MacLeod. MacLeod was another matter entirely. He was a good friend to Joe, Adam and Xander especially. The guy had so much money that he could afford just about anything.  
  
*What I wouldn't give to be like that guy* Xander thought.  
  
All those fancy clothes, the beautiful women, and the class the man exuded. Xander was grateful he could be called a friend.  
  
Hours passed and Xander's shift ended without incident. Of course, if without incident included Adam being drunk and crooning pop songs to annoy the hell out of MacLeod. And there was no real knowing if Adam was actually drunk at the time anyway.  
  
*Gotta love that* Xander thought.  
  
After Xander's shift ended, he walked outside and pulled on his jacket. He checked the pockets for the ever-present stake and cross that he couldn't bring himself to leave behind, even in this quiet city. Then he groaned. Of course, a woman's scream to end a perfect night with $400 worth of tips.  
  
He ran toward the sound blinking his eyes furiously to try and get them accustomed to the dark. Xander could see the struggle just ahead. A group of four vampires had this girl surrounded. To his eyes she was holding her own pretty well but he couldn't just let this one go. It wasn't fair.  
  
Xander ran to the fight and took out the first vamp from behind with a quick staking to the heart. As that one crumbled into dust Xander jumped back to watch what was obviously a Slayer fight. Then it hit him, he knew this Slayer. It was Faith. Xander stepped back in nervousness to where he was partially covered by the shadows as his mind raced for an answer to the present problem.  
  
Unaware of his presence the girl fought recklessly. Kicking and punching, spinning and blocking she finally took down the remaining three vampires. Spinning to where the first vampire had stood she threw the stake at the shape in the shadows.  
  
Faith stepped up to collect her stake then stopped. This one didn't crumble into dust but wasn't moving and trying to kill her. She began to feel her heart slow indeterminably as she started to panic.  
  
*Not again* she thought as she reached over to pull the body around to see the face. The cold, clear night was shattered by the piercing wail of a woman in distress. Xander was dead.  
  
-------------  
  
Pain. Thud. More pain. Thud, thud. Excruciating pain!  
  
Xander's eyes flared opened as he gasped for his first breath. He coughed and then sat up holding his chest. Xander frowned as his hands touched his bare chest where cloth should have been.  
  
"Holy shit," Xander heard over his shoulder. He spun around to see Faith crouched against a wall shaking.  
  
"Faith? Is that you?" he asked, confused.  
  
"But you were dead, I killed you" she said with a panicked look on her face as she got up and began to pace.  
  
Xander frowned again and shrugged.  
  
"I guess the Powers That Be wanted me alive," he said and grinned. "Hey listen, I work at this bar around the corner. Let's go get a drink and you can tell me why you are here."  
  
Faith looked up with her head cocked to the side searching his face for anything to betray his thoughts.  
  
"Xander, last time you saw me, I tried to kill you and your friends. What's the deal? What's with Mr. Nice Guy all of a sudden? Looking to get some again?" Faith asked, a bit confused.  
  
Xander just shrugged again and said, "Hey I just came back from the dead. I suppose I can afford to give you a little break. Besides I don't see the cops chasing you, so I assume you are here legal and all. And again, recently dead here, I might need your help."  
  
Faith smiled what was her first genuine smile in years. "Okay," she said quietly and followed Xander out of the alley.  
  
---  
  
Sorry for the extremely long delay between updates. I just haven't felt like writing but the sheer numbers of crapfic that is out there finally disgusted me again. So, here is my attempt to even the score a bit. Please, read and review. More to come. BTW, I was re-reading the challenge for this fic and noticed Richie was supposed to be in it. Sorry all, I brought him back in another fanfic but I don't think it's right for this one. As much as I loved Richie's character, he was too much like Xander for him to survive in this story. 


	4. LLX Ch 4

Long Lived Xander  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---  
  
"Hey Mike, give me a bottle of Jager, will ya?" Xander asked.  
  
Mike just shrugged and handed him the bottle with two shot glasses. Behind the bar he signaled to Joe who was on stage and jerked his head over to where Xander and Faith now sat. Joe's eyes widened and he half-grinned and continued to play a slow blues song on his guitar while crooning out the sad lyrics in his mellow but rough voice.  
  
Xander quickly opened up the bottle and poured himself a shot of the black liquor. Faith just watched as he drank the shot down and started to slightly shake. She leaned back a bit into the booth's seat and poured herself a shot then refilled Xander's glass.  
  
"Ya wanna tell me bout it?" Faith asked though she knew what the issue was.  
  
Xander looked up at her and stared for a minute.  
  
"Faith, I need your help. I need to know why I am still alive. I am feeling a bit freaked right now, ya know?" Xander replied.  
  
Faith started to reply when she was cut off by Xander grabbing his head in pain and doubling over in his seat. She frowned when she saw the door to the bar open and a tall dark-haired man walked in and scanned the room as if looking for someone. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at him. He was tall and broad shouldered with olive skin and very well built and wore a long black coat. Faith looked down in embarrassment that she couldn't explain when their eyes locked. She looked up again and his eyes were now on Xander and he sighed deeply. Faith frowned again.  
  
Xander took a deep breath and relaxed now that the pain had dissipated. He shook his head and swallowed the drink that was in front of him. He then looked up at Faith and started to apologize when he noticed she was staring rather intently at the doorway. He turned and looked and saw MacLeod looking at him with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Come on Faith, there's someone I want you to meet," Xander said with a sudden gladness in his heart.  
  
----  
  
Xander knew he wouldn't like it when Duncan said, "Xander, we need to talk."  
  
They were at Mac's loft sitting down trying to figure out Xander's new role in this world. Duncan was surprised that it didn't hit Xander as hard as he thought it would. The new girl, Faith, was also on the whole, unsurprised. What did surprise MacLeod the most was when she asked if Immortals as a whole were evil. When asked why she asked that question she just shrugged but MacLeod noticed that she was relieved when he told her that as a whole they weren't evil just a little more than human. He did sense something off about the girl though. MacLeod then dropped the bomb.  
  
"What do you mean, cut off their heads?" Xander practically screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Xander. What I mean is that if you want to live potentially forever, you must learn that if one of us comes after your head, you must be able to take theirs," MacLeod replied calmly.  
  
Xander got up and started to pace. Duncan sighed, the young man reminded him a lot of Richie.  
  
"Look, I am not saying you have to like it, you just need to accept it so we can get on with your training" MacLeod said.  
  
"Hold on a second Dunc. Just how old are you anyway," Faith suddenly asked.  
  
Xander stopped pacing at that, and turned to look at their host.  
  
MacLeod smiled. "I wondered when someone would ask that. I was born in 1592 in Glenfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel in the Highlands of Scotland," MacLeod said slipping back into his thick Scottish accent.  
  
Xander just stared for a second and could almost smell the peat smoke on the cold air and the feel the wildness surging through his veins as the longing in him surged for places unseen.  
  
"Yeah, now I can understand the advantages of this whole Immortality thing," Xander said quietly. "So, when do we start this training?"  
  
---  
  
"I see you have held a sword before," MacLeod said while standing over his newest student.  
  
"Apparently not well enough," Xander cracked as he looked at his sword on the floor across the room from where he now lay. He got up and retrieved his weapon and took his fighting stance once more.  
  
"Okay, now this time when I fake to your head, do NOT assume that's what I am doing. Rather anticipate that any move might be a fake and make me commit to that move instead of have it be a fake otherwise the fake will work. Do you understand?" MacLeod instructed.  
  
"Right, make the fake real. Got it," Xander replied warming up to the task.  
  
For years as a Scooby, Xander had been virtually worthless in a fight. But now, after several months of training in unarmed combat, his experience built as a Scooby was blown away. He had learned things he knew Buffy didn't know and he was glad to be alive for the first time in a long time. Now they had moved on to the sword, which made sense. He was now conditioned enough to be able to use it and his confidence was up about a lot of things. Sword work was just the next step.  
  
Faith had been hanging around a lot to watch Xander train. She had become a good friend but Xander could not figure out why. They had grown closer ever since the night she had killed him. She had become attached and somewhat protective of him. He just shrugged and went with it.  
  
Faith sat in a chair in MacLeod's dojo and watched the two men train. Just by watching a man with 400 years of experience she was able to pick-up moves she never dreamed of. For the first time in her life, Faith felt like she was able to relax and be around people who wouldn't let her down. Xander just liked her to be around just for her. Apparently they had a lot more in common that previously thought. Plus, he didn't try to get some out of her. MacLeod was like the father they both had never had. She had met Adam and Joe and took to both of them almost instantly. They asked for no explanations and as a result she felt at home and safe with them. They were just accepting of Faith as she was. Adam surprised her one night by bringing up her imprisonment. He had read a newspaper about her turning herself in and lauded her choice. Joe just shrugged.  
  
Faith felt like her new friends just got it. She knew MacLeod did from some of his stories about his past and Joe knew from Vietnam and other parts of life that mistakes happen. It's just what you did about them that mattered the most. Then there was Adam, the constantly sarcastic, young looking man who loved beer as much as life. But always, there was his eyes that showed age and experience that belied his apparent age.  
  
But, true to form, whenever Faith got settled down and relaxed, the trouble started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay folks, here is the latest update. Please read and review. What I would really like to know is about my style of writing for this chapter. I don't mean to wax on or write a slow chapter but this is what silences the muses. 


	5. LLX Ch 5

AN: WOW. It's been a year since I even looked at this story. I got a new job and completely forgot about it. Sorry folks. I'll do what I can to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Don't sue me.

---

Chapter 5

---

Methos sprawled on MacLeod's couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and an ancient book the other. His off-white Irish fisherman's sweater was slightly rumpled and his jeans had fared no better. Pulling up with a start at the line he just read he slowly re-read the ancient Sumerian.

Damn Immortals Codex and Guide he thought. Always vague on everything but the names he mused warily.

"So, our boy Xander gets an extra power," the oldest man alive breathed.

---

MacLeod didn't turn as the elevator squeaked down it's rails. His opponent began to circle warily and he did the same. Spinning suddenly Xander lashed out with his sword, completely missing his intended target. Fortunately for Xander, he had the excuse of being blindfolded.

MacLeod just shook his head in amusement then just about died laughing when Xander shrieked like a girl when Methos had snuck up on him and grabbed his butt. From the corner of his eye he could see Faith on the floor rolling.

Xander tore off the dishtowel covering his eyes and glared at his oldest friend. Hell, anyone's oldest friend. Then he threw the sweaty towel at Faith who took it full in the face.

"Xander, I told you it wouldn't work. Believe me, it took me centuries to be able to fight in complete darkness. You've only been Immortal for a few months" MacLeod stated matter of factly.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Xander said with a grin. "Come on Faith, let's get changed so we can go patrol." She got off the floor where she lay on her back, mock-curtsied and said, "Yes master." She then walked over to him grabbed his butt and ran. He followed suit.

"Hey MacLeod, I've been reading some extremely classic literature" began Methos.

"I've told you that Garfield doesn't count as classic," retorted MacLeod with a smile.

"Ha ha, funny man. I was talking about the Immortals Codex and Guide," he replied. Seeing that he had his audience's full attention he continued. "It seems that your young Padawan is to receive a power that gives him an extra incentive to fight the forces of darkness."

"And what would that be" asked MacLeod, rolling his eyes at the pop reference.

"Cliché though it is, love" replied Methos smugly.

MacLeod stared for a moment then shook his head and began walking to the locker room. "That's just stupid."

Methos shrugged and grinned. He called to MacLeod's retreating form, "Tell Amanda 'Hi' for me."

Hearing a grunt for a reply, he turned and whistled an old Irish drinking song happily as he walked out the door.

---

Later that evening Faith and Xander found themselves in a fight with a bow and arrow wielding demon of some kind that kept moving, ducking and dodging while it continued to fire disappearing arrows at them.

Xander crept behind another tombstone as another arrow missed its mark in a fast moving Faith and struck the ground then dissolved. He shook his head then signaled to Faith who nodded. He jumped up and ran toward the bowman and then stopped short when he realized it was nowhere to be seen. He then gasped in pain as another found its mark in his back. He turned slowly and shrugged at Faith who caught his eye for the briefest of seconds and shrugged back.

Turning swiftly he hurled his sword, finally catching the bowman in the chest who then dropped to the ground dead and twitching.

He walked over to the corpse as he felt the arrow in his back dissolving. He looked to find a quiver of heart shaped arrow tips and a giant heart tattoo on the man's bronzed chest. He stared for a second and realization hit him.

"Shit, Faith. I think I just killed Cupid" he said as Faith came up to him. He turned only to be tackled and straddled by a very horny Faith who swarmed his mouth with her tongue while pulling her tank top to shreds trying to get it off.

---

AN: How was that? Review!!!


	6. LLX Ch 6

AN: Hope I can make this story interesting for y'all.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Don't sue me.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile somewhere in England...

---

"It's happened," the cloaked figure droned. "The final pieces are in place."

"So be it," the ring of cloaked men and women droned in response.

With a clap of his hands the leader disbanded the circle and they all filed out silently. Only two remained with him as they stood over the remains of the sacrificed goat in the center of the pentagram.

"You must make sure MacLeod is out of the picture," the now revealed leader said. "He is too powerful. We must have Harris' head or all our planning will be for naught. He is the key and could be our undoing."

He turned to his cronies. "Who has news of Travers?"

The short bald man stepped forward saying, "He has disappeared master. It would seem that the rogue Slayer has dispatched him."

"Excellent," replied the leader. "It fulfills our purposes nicely. Gets rid of that little toad and gives us something to use on the Slayer when the time is right."

The other crony removed his hood and stepped forward clearing his voice to speak. "Master we have heard reports circulating through the demon world of the Methuselah Stone. It has apparently been recovered from the Seine by the immortal Amanda." He paused before continuing, "And she has once again disappeared. Apparently the Watchers of the Immortals has lost her."

The new head of the Watcher's Council removed his robes to reveal a sharp black suit and tie. Smoothing his clothes with his hands he then ran his hands through his hair. For a moment he paced. Slowly he turned to face the messenger.

"You should have told me this earlier," he said calmly. Taking out a small knife he slashed the throat of his underling, killing him. The body dropped to the ground in a heap adding his blood to that of the goat.

"On second thought Phillip; leave MacLeod alive as well as Harris. Focus on the Stone," he said to the bald man. "Besides, our chances of killing MacLeod have slimmed considerably since he took Kell's quickening. Did you know we cast a spell trying to determine the end of the Game? All we could see before our witch was killed during the spell was the enormous amount of power in MacLeod that made all other pale in comparison."

"Yes Master, leave MacLeod alone," the man said and scurried from the room.

---

Later...

---

"Geez Faith," said Xander between gasps for air. "That was kinky as hell. And in a cemetery?"

"Hey BoyToy, I didn't see you complaining. And where did you learn some of that stuff? I never met anyone with your skills. And I mean anyone." Faith said as she tried to get up and failed again. "Damn, you wore me out," she chuckled and relaxed.

"Wait a minute," she said suddenly a few minutes later, her voice low. "What the hell are we doing in a cemetery, with no clothes on, and me feeling like I ran a few marathons?" her voice rising in anxiety.

Xander sat up shaking his head. He stopped for a moment and said, "Wait, you're right! Crap Faith, I think we just had sex. Ahh hell, it's coming back to me. Geez Faith, I didn't know you could bend that way" he said with a grin.

Staring at him for a second, she grinned saying, "Well if you don't mind, then I don't either. I think we should have bought Cupid over there a drink or two but you killed him."

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Xander as he got up and started looking for his clothes.

-----

Methos sat up and reached for his sword as he felt an immortal enter the building. Getting up from the couch he stood off to the side of the room between two windows where he could watch all the openings into the room. Hearing the elevator coming up from the lobby, he relaxed slightly as he knew only a few people had a key. He relaxed completely when he saw Faith and Xander step into the room.

He shrugged when he saw the question in Xander's eyes. "I didn't get to be this old without being careful" Methos said.

"What happened tonight?" he asked, noticing that something was off with the two of them. He sat down on the couch when Xander motioned for him to. Xander pulled off his jacket and sat down on the chair across from Methos and Faith perched on the arm. Methos raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Xander started to tell his tale and several minutes later he finished to find Methos smirking and shaking as he tried to repress a laugh.

He failed and didn't stop laughing for 3 minutes.

"Cupid?" he laughed out. "That little bastard made me sore for a week when he shot me and a harem in Saudi Arabia, oh about 1500 years ago. It was beautiful at first but I had to satisfy a lot of women before the spell wore off. Damn good thing that I was the caliph at the time or I would have been dead."

Leaning back into the cushions he sighed. "I always wanted to kill that guy for what he pulled and now you've done it. Don't worry about the spell though. It only lasts till you've had sex once. None of that fairy tale stuff about forced love forever."

"Wait till MacLeod hears about this one," Methos finished.

Xander grinned and Faith shrugged but blushed beautifully. Methos wondered about that too.

---

AN: Two small chapters in one day. Hopefully I will be able to add some flesh to this soon. Review please!


End file.
